Faulty Towers Weib style
by eternal-black-chaos
Summary: 2 new members, one competant and one definetly not, have joined Weib. Aya's forcing everyone back to school, and Omi's made some celebrity friends. What else could go wrong? read to find out. Gravitationother animesWeib cross. Please Read and Review. Enjo
1. School?

WARNING to whom ever is reading this fan fic! This fan fic is co-written by two insane authoress's, eternal-black-chaos and eleven girl 10. So it will be utter chaos…you have been warned, it might have to be bumped up some ratings later on but enjoy!

Chapter 1

Two months earlier

"Okay guys, I've made a very important decision," Aya said.

"And who are you to make decisions with out asking us Aya?" Ken asked.

"I am your leader and you will listen to me," Aya said through gritted teeth.

"My ass! You might be our leader but you can't run our lives!" ken yelled.

"Guys calm down, you'll wake Omi," Yohji said, coming into the kitchen.

"What the hell do you want!" Aya shouted.

"I want you both to calm down."

"How can you be so calm! He just goes and makes decisions without talking them through with us!" Ken yelled.

"Hey guys, what's all the yelling about?" Omi asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "The flower shop isn't even open yet."

"Well of coarse it isn't, it's Saturday after all," Yohji stated.

"Right," Aya said.

"This fucker here!" Ken yelled pointing at Aya "made a decision all by himself!"

"Why don't we hear him out, let him tell us this decision then," Omi suggested.

"Fine," Ken huffed.

"Well, I decided that…" Aya paused.

"That what?" Yohji said cocking an eyebrow.

"That we are all going to start going to school," Aya finished.

"…"

Everyone in the room fell silent and all you could here were three thuds. Their jaws had dropped and hit the floor.

"What! Aya, you can't be serious. How can you do this to me? I would like to finish my years in school…in one piece!" Omi complained.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" asked Aya.

"I mean that if you guys all come to my school…it would be chaos. Not to mention that you Aya, would never be able to do it. You would get so pissed off at the teachers, you would hardly spend any time in the class, and more time in the hall or the office," Omi explained.

"Well I'll learn to keep my temper in check," Aya said.

"Oh, I'd like to see that happen," Ken and Yohji said in unison.

"You just watch me!" Aya said in a huff.

"Just remember that it was your idea to come and join me at school."

"See, now I don't mind going to school," Ken said.

"Yah, I want to see Aya do this," Yohji said.

"Yohji I don't think you will be able to be a student," Omi stated.

"What! Why not?" Yohji asked.

"Because you are older than us and you would stand out to much, and if you wanted to go back to school you would have to go somewhere else," Ken said.

"You're right Ken, Yohji you would be better off as a teacher."

"I have already told the principal. We will be starting at the beginning of the new semester in two months," Aya informed them.

"What about the flower shop?" Omi asked.

"You don't expect us to do both. It will be too hard."

"Right, I need to get my beauty sleep. You can't expect me to attract the ladies if I look dead and al run down."

"Hey! How do you think I feel. I work harder than all of you. I have to find the people, put together a mission plan, work at the flower shop AND! Do my homework! To top it all off I always have to deal with-"

"Hey Omi!"

"sigh"

"Go on Omi, she's waiting. You don't want to keep a lady waiting," Yohji said with a little nudge.

"See what I mean."

"….."

"What"

"Well, umm….what are you doing at work with your P.J's on. It looks like you lived in the same building. Now that would be funny because you can't live in a building like this, hahaha, isn't that right Omi?"

"Right. I just came to work like this because I was comfortable and I have a change of clothes here just in case I get my other ones all dirty or something."

"Yah, that seems logical. Well can I have 10 of these red roses?" Ouka asked.

"Sure, do you want them wrapped up?"

"No."

"Okay, here you go."

"Thank-you Omi, and by the way, why did you come to work in you P.J's but you managed to remember to put your hat on?"

"Haha just a habit I guess," Omi said nervously.

"K, well good day then."

"Yah you to sigh sometimes she can be such a hard case."

"Right, but we don't have to deal with her. We just have fun watching you do it," Yohji said sarcastically.

"Yohji!"

"He doesn't mean than Omi."

"Good."

"Now what about this school deal?"

"Ken, Omi and I will be in the same classes and Yohji will be the English teacher."

"Awww, but I wanted to be a health teacher."

"NO!" the rest of the boys yelled.

"Can't you take a joke, geez."

"Yah, I'm sure that was a joke. That is something you would do truthfully and do it with passion," Omi explained.

"But why an English teacher Aya?"

"Because you seem to never shut your mouth and it seemed like the perfect opportunity to maybe teach you some of the ways people speak now a days."

"Are you saying that I don't know how to speak properly?"

"No, I'm just saying that it might need a little work."

"So what are we going to go by?" Ken asked changing the subject.

"We are all family. Omi is the youngest brother, then Ken, then me and finally Yohji."

Well there is the first chapter hope you like it. It's just the beginning but it will sure be utter chaos once we put in gravitation and our own two characters: Shuichi (not Gravitation or Vice Shuichi) and Kikono (not Vice Kikono)


	2. Code name

Elvengirl10: Hello all. I'm Elvengirl10. The co-author to this crazy Weib Fanfic. Yeah...I wrote the second chapter...while I was in Cuba. Which was really a long time ago if I think about it. That's because I went in February, and now it's April. Sorry it took so long. So yeah, here's my chapter and it contains my OC Shuichi.

_Two months and Three days later..._

Omi was exhausted. Aya, Ken, and Yohji had only started coming two days ago, and already, Omi had had to avert six detentions, three suspensions, and an expulsion. Not to mention that his nerves had almost caused him to botch about two missions. He sighed as he plopped down into his chair. Aya and Ken weren't at school yet. Omi had taken to ocming early.

"Excuse me, but are you Omi Tsukiono?" came a voice. Omi looked up. There was a boy about his age standing in front of his desk. He had short blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"Yes, that's me," Omi replied, confused.

"Great. I'm glad I found you this quickly," smiled the stranger.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" asked Omi.

"Sorry for introducing myself earlier," The boy brought out a Kritker I.D. card.

"I am--hey!" the boy was cut off by Omi, who dragged him out of the rrom and into the nearby supply closet.

"May I inquite as to why you did that?"asked the boy.

"To keep you quiet. Now, who are you, What are you doing here, and how are you associated with Kritiker?"

"My name is Shuichi Komadata. I'm Kritiker's top agent and I have a document here signed by Persia requesting that I join Weib."

Omi cringed. His day had just gotten worse. His life more complicated.

"Alright," he sighed, "But you have to keep that fact that you're with Kritiker and Weib a secret."

"Hmm...Mother told me never to keep secrets, but I guess I will try my best," was all Shuichi said as they left the supply closet, only to run into Aya and Ken.

"Hey Omi," smiled Ken.

"Ah, Ken Hikida and Ran Fujimiya, I presume," grinned Shuichi.

"Omi, who is this?" Aya questioned.

"Umm...I think I better explain this in private," said Omi, heading back into the supply closet.

"Explain what in private?"

"Yohji," exclaimed Ken, startled at seeing his teammate.

"That's Mr. Kudo to you."

_After school, in the basement of the flower shop..._

"Okay, let me see if I have this straight," began Aya, "Your name is Shuishi Komadata. You're Kritiker's top agent and Persia has requested that you join Weib."

"That is correct," nodded Shuichi.

"And Persia has more information," said Manx, coming down the stairs.

"Ms. Manx, it is a pleasure to see you agian," smiled Shuichi,standing up.

"Hey Manx," said Yohji.

"Not now Yohji, this is important," snapped Manx, turning off the lights. Persia appeared on the screen.

"Men of Weib, you have a new mission. No doubt by now you have met your new member, Shuichi Komadata. He has joined Weib with the sole purpose of infiltrating and gaining the trust of the oraganzation known as Schwartz."

"Great, he'll be gone soon," muttered Aya.

"We have traced the members of Schwartz to this hotel, known as Fawlty Towers. The owner of the hotel is this man. Brad Crawford."

Everyone blinked in recognition.

"As well as running the hotel, he is also currently employed as one of the bodyguards of Reiji Takatori."

Aya glared and clenched his fist.

" He is also suspected of also being one of the main members of Schwartz. Hunters of the night, deny this evil beast his tommorrow."

"Right, I'm assuming you're all in?" asked Manx. The general consensus was a nod.

"Here are all the details we have, including the location of the hotel," said Manx, handing them eacha folder.

"They sure aren't being discreet like they normally are," said Ken, looking over the information.

"I'm off. Good luck making up the mission plan Omi," said Yohji, heading for the door.

"Why am I always the one who has to make up the mission plan?" asked Omi, "I mean, there's the shop to run, not to mention all that homework you gave us Yohji! The only thing that could make my day worse is-"

"Hey Omi, Ouka wants to see you," yelled Aya from upstairs.

"Arrggh!"

"Aya, where is Omi?" demanded Ouka.

"He's coming," snapped Aya, setting up some parts.

"May I help you?" asked Shuichi, coming over.

"No, I'm waiting for Omi," replied Ouka, "Oh, wait, I've never seen you before."

"I'm Shuichi Komadata. It's very nice to meet you."

"I'm Ouka. So what's your favorite flower?"

"Um...I like dandelions"

"Those are weeds."

"Daisies then."

"Well, we've got a code name for the new guy," Aya muttered to Ken.

"What's that?"

"Dandelion."

"But isn't that a weed?"

"Exactly."

"I see your point...Bro."

"Don't call me that."

"It was your idea, big brother."

"Ken, I'm warning you."

"Aww, are my two little brothers fighting?" said Yohji, coming back in.

"Not you to Yohji," Aya snapped.

"I thought you left."

"Just forgot one thing," said Yohji, grabbing a few flowers, "See ya, baby bros."

"That's coming out of your salary!" yelled Aya.

_At Fawlty Towers..._(Schwartz's designated base for this fanfic)

"What are you laughing at, Crawford?" asked Schuldich, coming into the lobby.

"This letter we've jsut recieved. Take a look," replied Crawford, leaning on the desk he was laughing so hard. Schuldich's eyes widened.

_To the members of Schwatrz,_

_My name is Shuichi Komadata and I express an intrest in joining your organization. I will be coming by Fawlty Towers tommorrow at noon._

_Yours sincerly_

_Shuichi Komadata. Codename: Dandelion._

"Okay..." Schuldich blinked.

"I swear, if that letter doesn't say 'infiltration', I don't know what does."

"Yeah, and the guy's probably working for Kritiker."

"Then his mission's failed before it's begun. Care to interrogate tommorrow?"

"Sure, I got nothing better to do."

"Great, and get it on video. I want to see this."

"Right."

Elvengirl10: Finally done. Yes...I am paying homage to the British TV series Fawlty Towers starring John Cleese. Great series...probably incorperate that as well. Please R&R.


	3. NOTE! big note, well semi important note

**Chaos:** Wow, I haven't looked at this story in a long time….but I am watching Weib all over again and me and Elven might start up again…..I have many horrible and cruel ideas as to what we should do to the poor cast of this anime….and poor Crawford, we are still planning on torturing him with cheese cake!


End file.
